Attack of the Care Bears
by Polezrael
Summary: We must take into account that I have a strange mind. Some people say I have a creative way with words, but whatever. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Attack of the Care Bears  
  
It was dark, and all he could do was run. Even though he ran his fastest, he could still hear the footsteps and rattling chains, accompanied by the clanking of metal against metal. They were still after him.  
  
The only thought in his head was to keep running, though he was becoming greatly fatigued. He forced himself not to look behind him, as the grotesque sight made him cringe. He tried to keep himself from dwelling on the image, but it was hard. The image was that of those hideous bears. Their sickening grins through sharp silver teeth, covered in blood. The chains in which they used to beat the people who ran with, and their weapons in which to stab them with until the brink of death, only to leave them to die and come back later to devour the people's remains. It was this image, this fear, which drove him to run. He had seen them do it to his mother, brother, two younger twin sisters, and his father. That was the reason they were chasing him.  
  
Behind their pastel, supposedly cute, bearish forms, they were really power hungry creatures looking for the blood of humans to quench their never-ending thirst after one of their batches of juice was tampered with and poisoned, though no one knew. It was all an accident. Now they were serial killers, who at night changed into their demented forms. During the day they would choose their victims, smother them with adorable looks and an empty love, so when they would come for the people they would be too caught off guard to defend themselves. But he knew.. He alone knew the truth.  
  
He was straining to maintain a good speed, all the while the bears were behind him, taunting him with words of another empty love, and more empty promises. They said they wouldn't hurt him, but they also said they wouldn't hurt his family, and now look. Tears came to his eyes once again, but he swallowed his sorrow once more. He felt he had to keep running, and he had to let the truth out. "People must know of it." he thought, "They must know the truth."  
  
After a few more hours his body gave way to fatigue, he fell to the ground only to be consumed in a mass of the blood-thirsty creatures. They chained him to four trees, and tightened the chains in an old fashioned drawing, only using trees as horses refused to come near the bears. As if his screams of pain as his shoulders and hips became dislocated, they gnawed on his arms with their sharp teeth and slashed his flesh with their knives. If he had only ran an hour more he would have made it to a city. It would have been dawn then and they would have turned back, only to continue the chase that night. At least then people would know, and they could have guarded their children and families from these serial killer bears, but they were allowed to live on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hey everyone. Sorry if it creeps you out, but I wanted to write something, and this is what I wrote. I apologize if anyone reading this likes the Care Bears, but hey, I liked them at one point, too. Well, I'll attempt to write something that isn't so creepy. Bye! 


	2. Allies of the Odd Kind

Attack of the Care Bears: Part Two - Allies of the Odd Kind  
  
"Go, my children. Recruit us a new 'friend' so we may build our army!" the demon spoke from within the shadows of the dark room. A shuffling noise was heard as two other large demons scrambled to obey their master's orders.  
  
From within the shadows, again, a low laughing noise filled the deathly silent air. Soon he would rule the world, and there was no stopping him. Everyone would obey him without any questions. He had already brainwashed the children who had seen him, but now all that was left were the other children and the adults. He had sent his minions out into the cold dark night to for one purpose: he needed an ally who equally hated the humans as much as he did. Soon this would be accomplished, though, and then all hope would be lost.  
  
The two demons searched everywhere to find some race worth helping their master, and the finally found one, though the lone four of them would not be enough. The demons found the four in their temple, praying to their demented sun goddess. With the sound of hissing snakes they spoke.  
  
"Why have you come?" said the small red one.  
  
"We have come on our masters orders. He is in need of allies to build up his army." Replied the smaller of the two demons.  
  
"Why does your master request our help?" said the blue one.  
  
"Especially when our number are so few." added the yellow one.  
  
"There are but four of us." added the green one.  
  
"Your goddess is very powerful, and through you she can create a race of creatures that would help to aid our cause." Replied the larger demon.  
  
"Ah!" the four said in unison.  
  
They called fourth their sun goddess, and she chose the form of a baby face in the sun, only this wasn't the face of a normal baby. It was twisted and deformed, but none of them were startled by the Goddesses appearance. The pale green-blue hue of her skin, combined with the black abyss of her eyes and sharpened teeth of a demonic creature was a grizzly sight to see. Except these were demons, they have seen worse, much worse.  
  
"Why have you summoned me?" she screamed as though she were a banshee.  
  
"We have summoned you on behalf of these demon's master's noble cause." spoke the red creature as they all knelt before her.  
  
"And what would their 'noble cause' be?"  
  
The smaller demon spoke up. "To destroy the human race, but to do so my master requires an army."  
  
"Such a noble deed. I will give you what you require. The gift shall appear soon." she said, and disappeared.  
  
The two demons began their journey back after receiving blessings from the strange creatures known as 'Teletubbies'. As soon as they arrived back to their master, they delivered the good news.  
  
"You have done well." Spoke the demon from the shadows. None of the three creatures in the room knew what was coming.  
  
Suddenly there came a knocking at the door. As soon as the door was opened, millions of creatures flooded in. They were all small, fuzzy, and sickeningly cute. They presented themselves to the demon in the corner.  
  
"We are the Furbies, minions to the Great Baby Goddess of the sun. We have come to help your cause." spoke the creature in the front.  
  
"You all seem so small, are you sure you're worth my time?" spoke the demon in the corner.  
  
"A skeptic? I shall give you a demonstration." with that the small creature transformed into a medium sized creature with long sharp teeth, scales, claws of a dragon, and eyes like the goddess from the Teletubbies. The, now larger, creature walked up to the larger of the two demon minions and consumed the demon in practically one bite. With blood running down the front of the transformed Furby, it transformed back into the extremely small and disgustingly cute creature. "Is this enough to please our new lord and master?" squeaked the Furby.  
  
"Yes, this demonstration was enough." The demon in the shadows' laughter filled the stagnant air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone who was waiting for the next chapter! I haven't really gotten any inspiration until today, heh. I'll probably be doing another chapter soon, though, so I might just make up for the time, in which I didn't write, in one night. Well, chapters to right, people to confuse! Farewell all!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own the companies that make:  
  
Teletubbies  
  
Furbies  
  
Care Bears  
  
If I did, children would have a demented view of the world. ~Cackles evilly as darkness fades in and her voice fades out~ 


End file.
